THE CLONEIAL CONFLICT
by MonkeyxFunkeyzFTW
Summary: I like anime and was inspire by my frien. What more do you like about my lemon cover fanfics? the story of coures! lets all just watch as naturo and the others fight. This is onle par one of the Butthurt Natsu series. This is rate M becuse I am 10 and like things for 18 year olds.
1. Chapter 1

THE CLONEIAL CONFLICT

Natsu and and Happe had just gotten back from a mission of beating up Laxus's girlfriend for the third time. Hur name wuz Amerlia. She wasn't even that hot tho. "Good thing I grab hur pantez!" Yell happe as he showed a glorious pair of pink cotton. It was only 7% polyester and 93% cotton. As Happe came and joined his butt buddy in the first column of Fairy Tail, something seemed off. Natsu look around to realize that everyone was away from him and and Happe. They look at him like hims wuz a monster. Natsu was then attacked by Errrzzzaaaa and her pergatory armor.(I'ts a variation where it only barely covers her. Its pretty hot if I do say so myslf.) She then got punched in faxce by Natsu. Then all the fairy tail wiszards went and kicked Natsu and Happe out. They had turnd evil. Natsu wuz angre. So he ran off to train so he culd kill dem. In the konaha village, ther wuz naruto uzamaki. He wuz also mad because the village rejected him. So he also went off to train. In another alternate universe Goku had just finished with uub. He went back to his house by using transmission instant and then he was rejected by his family and the rest of Earth. He wuz also mad. Then a rift in time and space opened up and all three planetz were put into the same one. The one who made this was John Armstrong. He had taken DNA from the three heros and made clones of them. Then they all met each other. They were so angry. So they decided to go kill the other clones. All three heros bumped into each other at a field in Romania. But something was wrong with the atmosphere. Three people that looked close to them were there. The one that looked like natsu shouted out, "Hello! I'm Nastu!" the n the one that looked like goku shouted out, "Hi! I'm kogu!" the one That looked like Naruto shouted, "Hi! I'm Naturo!" Then, they fight.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Kek I like anime.


	2. KOGUSUNCLE NATUROS SISTER NASTUS BROTHER

NASTU'S BROTHER, KOGU'S NEPHEW, AND NATURO'S SISTER

As Natsu and the other all look at their clone counterparts, they get mad at them because they are evil. They turn his friend into evil peple. (I would put in bad word but I'm 19 and my grandma say im not supposed to.) Nastu and naturo and kogu all ran towards the real non-clones. Then time stoped. A figure appeared in fron t of them and say, "Ahola! My name is The Dacter!" All of them gasped, it was him. The one they too wrote fanfics about. The one and only time lord of the Third age, the Dacter. To the three of them, he seemed pretty cool. But the Dacter had one problem, he was gay. So he tried to hit on Goku. Goku got made and punch him in dat boote. So den he left dem to dere thought. They were angry. So dey went to a field in Scotland to find the main characters of their three shows there. Then the people attack them. They were too much for Goku and Natsu and Naruto. So they decided to fuse. To start Naruto and Goku used the fusion dance. Then the fused Gokuto put in the right potara earring while Natsu put in the left side potrarra earring. They fused to become the moset powerful fusion. The three way fusion. Theyr name is Natkuto. So they started to beat up the evil main characters. But a few of them started a huge blast. Happe saw this and went in front of them. Then sorrow and sadness started to play in the background because this is an anime. He block the blast so they don't die. "Natsu, I know you in dere, plz save de earf." These were Happes dying words as he was evaporate into de atmosphere. Natkuto was enraged. His eyes went nine tails, den he got the shape of a dragons eyes. Then all nine tails appeared with the addition of a dragon tail. Then he have super saiayan 3 hair. He had dragon wings too. Then he roared. He was vere angre. So then he went at them. (Strong and Strike star play in background. You know somethings on when this song plays.) Then he killed dem because he too powerd. Then he saw the clones. Kogu jumped towards them and said, "Goku you are my uncle. Natsu is Nastus brother and Naruto is Naturo's sister." Naruto reataliated with, " I'm not a girl you butthole!" Then all of a sudden. They bow down to them.

TO BE CONTINURED….

Lol I like a cliffhanger.

If you're looking for a good time please call 999-999-9998.

I'm waiting for a good one.

Just call whenever. I'm ready.

CHAPTER 3: COMING SOON.


	3. THE SECRET POWER OF THE FUSIN

THE SECRET POWER OF THE FUSIN

Kogu, Nastu, and Naturo were praising the fusin. Natkuto was vry angre do. He went in a rage and started to kill everyone. Then he sprouted nine tails and his dragon tail becaume more notice. He obtined puwer lvl of 11 millon and made a cratr in da earf. He started laughing. He had got ultimate power. So he went out of de atmosphere of the earf. He strted da kamehameha wave. But, he created many shudow clones and combined all the blasts into one. It creuted a spirling beam that went straight throug de earf and killed everyting on it. He laughd. He had bcome de most evir of all de villins. Den when Natkuto had gone ful powr, he grab happe and put him bak to lif. (He's dat powaful.) He let out a roa. "Get ready to die!" Natkuto used instnt trnamsion and went to kill da rest. When he got to da other universe that they had escaped to at the last second, he saw dat dey had gotten more powerful. Den he got even more angry. His body itself wadn't cloked wit chackre and magik anymoar. He had turn into an demon fox dragon saiyan. Half his hed was furry and had a fox ear while de other half was more of a dragen syalyer and he had super saiyan 5 hier. He started a kamehameha weve. (Lightning Speed Naruto OST starts to play.) "Prepare your anus for the ultimate power!" He smirked. He had become what he wanted to be. "Naruto! Don't give in to the power!" Yelled Sakura. (Ya that girl everyone hates in the show.) "You're too late!" Natkuto laughed maineclally. "I am the ultimate power! Your small power do noting against mine!" Sakura cry a tear. "Youv'e change Naruto." She said. Naruto then grabbed her and crush he arm. She howld in pein. Then Narutoe sed thre wordse he thought he'd never say. "YES, KNOW PAIN." He laughed at her. He knew that she never understood him. He knew that she was just another one of those spoiled kids of the Hidden Leaf Village. He saw them all shuddering at his almighty power. He smirked again. He was the most powerful. When he was a weak child, the adults pushed him off. But finally, after obtaining power, they acknowledge and praise him. "No! I will not give in to the lies of the village! You all are a bunch of cowards! None of you are fit to live!" Then he watched them all burn with one hit. He had Hinata and Sakura's blood in a chalice. He drank the warm liquid. His eyes then looked even more wild. He smiled with his blood stained lips. Power is an amazing thing.

MORAL OF THE STORY: Don't demand more chapters or I will make it an actual good one with lemon scenes. Get ready for it.


End file.
